Large Size
The ability to possess a large size. Variation of Unnatural Size. Opposite to Small Size. Also Called * Gigantism *Superhuman Largeness *Ōkīness Capabilities The user either possesses a level of physical size greater than that of a normal member of their species or is simply a member of a species that is naturally bigger than humans. Associations * Endless Growth * Giant Animal Physiology * Giant Monster Physiology * Giant Physiology * Muscle Manipulation * Size Manipulation ** Size Enhancement * Unnatural Size Limitations * User's large size may work against them at times; for example, doorways designed for ordinary humans may be too small for the user. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Gallery Cartoons/Comics GiantDawn.jpg|Dawn Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic) was turned into a giant by a spell. BigbyWolf.jpg|Bigby Wolf (Fables) lives up to his name as the BIG Bad Wolf. Kingpin big.jpg|Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Marvel Comics) Anti-Monitor's Size.jpg|The Anti-Monitor (DC Comics) X-Men Black - Juggernaut Vol 1 1 Virgin Variant.jpg|Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) Capatian Britain's Size.jpg|Captain Britain (Marvel Comics) Unnatural Size by Mr.Hyde.jpg|Mister Hyde (Marvel Comics) Cyber's Size.jpg|Silas Burr/Cyber (Marvel Comics) Opal Giant Woman.gif|Fusion Gems (Steven Universe) are usually very large compared to the gems that they make up, including Opal… Alexandrite Giant Woman.gif|...Alexandrite... Malachite Steven Universe Giant WOman.gif|...Malachite... Sardonyx Doll-Joints.gif|...Sardonyx... Sugilite Giant Woman.gif|...and Sugilite. Diamonds (Steven Universe).png|The Diamonds (Steven Universe) compared to Steven. Anime/Manga Colossus Titan.png|Any user of the Colossus Titan's power (Attack on Titan) is far larger than any regular Titan or Titan Shifter, whether its user is the tall Bertolt Hoover… Colossus Armin.png|…or the more short Armin Arlert. Ymir Fritz True Titan.png|Ymir Fritz (Attack on Titan) was the largest of all Titans. Yammy Llargo.png|Yammy Llargo (Bleach) is massive in size, even for an Arrancar. Elite Saiyans.gif|Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) Kale Super Saiyan Berserker.png|In her Legendary Super Saiyan form, Kale's (Dragon Ball Super) size and muscle mass increase drastically, becoming at least twice as tall as a normal Saiyan. DBSB LSSJ Broly.png|Like Kale, Broly's (Dragon Ball Super) Legendary Super Saiyan form increases his muscle mass and he grows to be three meters tall. Super Shenlong.jpg|Super Shenron (Dragon Ball Super) is so massive that it dwarfs entire galaxies. Sadagurapach.jpg|Sadaharu (Gintama) is a massive dog, standing at 5'7 and weighing over 600 pounds. Ichou (Good Luck Girl).jpg|Ichou (Good Luck Girl) is unnaturally tall even for a misfortune god, being even taller then yamabuki who is the size of a small building. Polpo JOJO.PNG|Polpo, a Capo of Passione (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) was a massive and morbidly obese man, easily towering over regular people. Duke Hyou's Size Kingdom.png|Duke Hyou (Kingdom) Unnatural Size by Hou Ken.png|Hou Ken, the Bushin (Kingdom) towers over the larger men of the Hi Shin Unit. Unnatural Size by Karin.PNG|Ka Rin (Kingdom), Heroic Woman Commander of the Land of Chu'... Ka Rin's Size Kingdom.png|...size rivals that of Kan Mei, the Giant of Chu. Unnatural_Size_by_Moubu.png|Having size that equals his brutal strength, Mou Bu (Kingdom) towers over General Ou Ki and Shin. Ordo Kingdom.png|Ordo, a Great General of the State of Yan (Kingdom) Gai Mou of Wei Fire Dragons's size.png|Gai Mou of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) towers over the Hi Shin Unit soldiers. Zen Ou Kingdom.png|Zen Ou of the Kanki Army's (Kingdom) size rivals that of Great General Mou Bou. Ba Nan Ji's Podao 1 Kingdom.jpg|Ba Nan Ji, the Demon of Ganmon (Kingdom) towering over Kyuu Ku, the tallest member of the Gyoku Hou Unit. Rozo's Podao Kingdom.png|Rozo, King of the Quanrong (Kingdom) towers over the already large Feego Tribe members. Hinahoho_appears.png|Like all members of the Imuchakk clan, Hinahoho (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) possesses a gigantic physique. Tohru_Drag1.png|In her true dragon form, Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) is the size of a building. File:Quetzalcoatl_Lucoa_Dragon_form_Manga.png|Lucoa/Quetzalcoatl's (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) true dragon form compared to Tohru. Linlin child giant.png|"Big Mom" Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) is a human born with the size of a giant. Charlotte Praline (One Piece).png|Charlotte Praline (One Piece) nearly rivals her mother, Linlin, in size. Charlotte Katakuri, the Second Son of Charlotte.png|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) Charlotte Smoothie (One Piece).png|Charlotte Smoothie (One Piece) Sanjuan_Wolf_Anime_Infobox.png|Sanjuan Wolf (One Piece), also known as the Colossal Battleship, ate an unknown Devil Fruit that makes him far larger than any known Giant, even Oars. Shirahoshi Levely arc (One Piece).jpg|Shirahoshi (One Piece) is a giant-sized mermaid, especially in comparison to regular-sized humans. Madam Shyarly (One Piece).png|Shyarly (One Piece) compared to a regular mermaid. Size_comparison.png|Wadatsumi (One Piece) is so massive that he makes Shirahoshi and her pet, Megalo, look small by comparison. Unnatural Size by Whitebeard.JPG|Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (One Piece) Fujitora's size.gif|Issho/Fujitora (One Piece) Jack the Beast.png|Jack (One Piece) is a very large Fishman, almost as large as Big Mom. Tenguyama Hitetsu Anime Infobox.png|Tenguyama Hitetsu (One Piece) Killing Instinct by Deep Sea King.gif|Deep Sea King (One-Punch Man) Raoh the Mad King of Hokuto.jpg|Raoh (Fist of the North Star) was the largest and tallest son of the Hokuto Brothers. Fuji_Unmasked.jpg|Fuji (Rurouni Kenshin) is a giant of a man. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries